


need you now

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: In Love, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: Dean misses Cas while he's away





	

Dean was laying on his bed in the bunker, missing Cas.The bed was lonely without him.He knew it was important to his lover to fly up and check in on his brothers and sisters running heaven every now and then, but he hated being alone.Most of Cas's trips have been during cases when Dean was focused and not thinking about it.He had grown accustomed to having him by his side every day now.He was not only his lover and hunting partner but he was also his best friend.

The loneliness crept up on him like a shadow in the night.A wolf stalking its prey.It attacked and he instantly felt overwhelmed.Never had Dean felt this so hard accept once, when Sam left for college.Cas was his second half.

He laid silently looking at a picture of Cas on his phone.His brilliantly bright smile lit up the screen like a photo taken directly at the sun.His aura shown through as if he were actually there.The warmth in his eyes was like a comforting fire burning in a fireplace in the dead of winter.

The radio played quietly in the background from the main room.Some local country station.Just as the hight of the overwhelmed feeling was piercing Dean's heart a song came on he knew well but never thought too deeply about before.

As the words "need you now" flowed into his ear the tears he was holding back finally began to fall.Just as he felt the first one run down his cheek he felt a presence enter the room.The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.He turned around.Cas was standing in the corner of his room.  
"Hello Dean." Dean quickly wiped his eyes trying to hide the fact that he was crying.He knew it was useless though.

Dean stood up and walked quickly to him."Cas." He said in a broken tone.It was obvious he had been missing him dearly.Cas opened his arms to receive the man.He pulled him in and held him close.

The song was still playing.Cas looked at him and said, "I love this song.It makes me think of you." Dean teared up a little again and chuckled under his breath.He couldn't believe how alike they were sometimes.


End file.
